


Friends with Benefits 炮友关系 20

by Enze



Category: Kaylor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enze/pseuds/Enze





	Friends with Benefits 炮友关系 20

没有什么比凌晨的候机大厅更荒凉更寒冷，Taylor怔怔坐在这里。  
来的时候她是一个人，离开的时候依然孤独。等着第一班起航飞往纽约的飞机。身上的衣服还有褶皱，脸上没有化妆和缺少睡眠更加苍白。  
为什么当初要毅然决然的来到这里，Taylor在心里质问自己。她原以为这是一段感情的开始，现在也只能责怪自己，她得到的心碎是她一手酿成的。  
脖子残留着Karlie给她的星点爱欲过后的红痕，而她在对方熟睡的那一刻义无反顾选择离开。  
时间真的是可笑的东西，翻云覆雨重蹈覆辙不过偷换了两个人最初的行径。  
   
她坐在这里一个小时，透过巨大的透明玻璃能看到外面的天空逐渐泛白。Taylor咬着下唇，手指抓着椅子的边沿因为太过用力指节分明。  
她已经不在紧张不安， 相反她只是想尽快离开。家里还有两只猫在等她，她可以在漫长的航线中好好睡上一觉。  
   
 

——Taylor，你说得对，我只是想和你上床。  
Taylor震惊的遏制住Karlie和她的距离，不可置信的看着那双绿色的眼睛，想找到过去恶作剧的影子。  
那双眼睛里现在什么都没有，连双眸中的自己都有些模糊。  
   
Karlie拒绝对视，稍有力道的甩开钳制继续开始吻她，从嘴唇到脖子。刚开始很轻，后来每一下都像是占有和宣泄，Taylor想推开，她不希望这样的开始，也不想要，却抵不过一个醉鬼的力气。  
她就像空洞的木偶，不再回应，闭上眼感受Karlie欺身而来，对她身体展开攻城略地。  
   
牙齿轻咬过她的耳垂，Karlie的气息依旧炙热，夹杂些许酒精的味道。  
内心像一团怎么都挣脱不了的蛛网，她的渴望正在被满足，满足却不是最初。仿佛每一次呼吸都是被辜负，她想到了她们之间甜蜜的开始，同样想到Taylor那些伤人的话。  
Taylor说自己只想跟她上床，那么现在，让她得偿所愿。  
她用这种方式希望再次占有这个金发女孩，可是为什么她的嘴唇在轻轻发抖？  
   
亲吻所到之处，已经不是像之前那样勾引着欲望。湮灭在空气中的暧昧，弥漫一丝绝望在席卷。  
Karlie此刻是一只兽，Taylor也失去了求生的欲望。任由爆裂的吻施展在自己身上，内裤已经被Karlie粗暴扯下扔在一边。她粗鲁的脱掉Taylor上身的T恤和身上自己的衣物，肆虐啃咬她胸前的红豆，手指不安分抚上对方大腿内侧的私密之处。

Taylor在颤抖，微张的嘴唇吸入空气嗓子变得干涸。不是为爱欲的反应，是被Karlie那句话打的溃不成军。双手紧紧抓住床单，也不想再去抱住Karlie。她的身体同样干涸，下面没有一丝反应。  
Karlie在试图用粗暴唤醒她女性的反应，但Taylor无能为力。  
   
Karlie她用力掰开那双腿，匍匐在Taylor的身下。舌头和手指并用想唤醒对方的欲望，秉着呼吸不让自己哭出来。  
两个人这么亲密，却都不能知晓对方内心的痛苦。  
   
她能感受到Taylor对自己的动作毫无反应，也知道现在的自己就是一个混蛋。Karlie焦灼的用上所有技巧，舌尖含住褶皱里珍珠强迫自己专注。空出一只手，想握住Taylor紧抓床单的手指。  
她用了很大的力气才让Taylor松开床单，把手交给她放在手心。  
   
Karlie松了一口气，虽然着并没有改变她们的现状，却让她感到安心。她尝试和Taylor五指相握，对方紧绷的身体也已经没有原来的固执。  
   
Taylor用空余的另一只手抬起Karlie的头，拉着她来到自己面前。这个姿势让两个人对视，她看着眼前这双绿色的眼睛也没有在逃避她的目光。  
她眼里的自己依旧模糊，房间太暗连试图看清都变成徒劳。  
   
Taylor张了张嘴想说什么，最后什么都没说出来。抚摸着Karlie的头发，还有她脖子上细腻的肌肤。  
这让Karlie忘记了动作，就这么看着Taylor。  
Taylor做了决定，一只手依靠Karlie脖子让自己和换她了位置。她翻身坐在Karlie的腰际，手指从眉角眼梢开始临摹着对方的模样，最后食指停在她的嘴唇上，做着让对方噤声的动作。  
   
“你只想跟我上床？”Taylor皱着眉头，眼波似水，这是一句不需要答案的疑问句。  
Karlie微微抬首想回答她，Taylor的手指按了按再次让对方噤声。她看着Taylor低头，感受到她的舌头滑进自己嘴里。  
这个吻异常温柔，温柔的不真实。  
Karlie的双手抚上Taylor的大腿和腰际在揉搓，沉浸其中。Taylor却已经避开她的舌头，把目标转移到她的下唇用力吮吸之后，轻扯她的嘴唇抬眼看着她。  
放开后，她把头倚靠在Karlie的肩膀上。  
   
“那就上我吧。”Taylor说完，支起上半身。牵着Karlie的手指进入自己的身体，另一只手拉着Karlie起身牵引她的另一只手抚上自己的胸部。  
做完这一切，她环抱着Karlie的脖子，嘴唇抵在她的肩膀上，扭动着腰肢让自己的身体把Karlie的手指吞没吐出。

她的身体并不湿润，也没有欲望在点燃。她牵着Karlie进入的时候，异物感疼的她逼仄出眼泪，却还是没有放慢腰上的动作。  
她快速扭动着，似乎弄碎自己的身体一样。  
她只是咬着Karlie的肩膀，不让自己发出一点声音。指甲在对方的背部留下一条条触目惊心的红色痕迹。  
Taylor抓着她，咬着她，想打开自己身体里的欲望。  
   
如你所愿，上就上吧。  
   
Karlie根本没有在乎肩膀上的疼痛，她放任Taylor的牙齿。Taylor的动作，让她们胸部碰触，她已经酒醒很多，心里却没有一点舒畅感。  
肩膀上好像有水流的触感，Karlie慌忙想从Taylor身体里出来，对方的身体死死咬住她的手指。  
   
“Taylor。”Karlie慌张的叫她。

Taylor抱着Karlie不让她的手指离开自己的身体，迅速翻身让两个人一起倒在床上。她按住对方的手不让Karlie出来，帮着她进出自己的身体，抬首吻上Karlie的嘴唇。  
亲吻里有淡淡的咸味，两个人都尝到了。  
那不只是眼泪的味道。  
   
“我也只是想和你上床而已。”亲吻的间隙，Taylor从唇齿间吐出这句话，“我们一开始...就是解决彼此的生理需求。”她喘息着，掩饰语气里的悲伤。抓着Karlie的手，还在指导对方不断的进出。  
   
Karlie挣脱Taylor按住自己的手，从她身体里出来。赤裸的两个人在为继续和结束推搡着，Karlie先抓住了Taylor的手按在床上，身体跨坐着她身上。低着头抵在Taylor的额头上，强迫两个人对视。  
眼神里除了愤怒，也只有愤怒。  
   
“解决生理需求对吗，如你所愿。”她往下用力按了一下Taylor的双手，放开它们。  
嘴唇粗暴的在Taylor身上肆虐在她的脖子上和乳房周围用力吮吸，留下红痕，手指在对方身下揉捏一番，指尖向上弯曲再次挺进。  
   
“呜...”Taylor很轻的叫了一声倒吸一口凉气，再次咬住下唇不让自己发出一点声音。  
她们彼此不再亲吻，她感受着Karlie一次一次在自己身体里的撞击。  
Taylor揽着Karlie的脖子把头埋在她的肩膀上用牙齿的力度回应温存时刻。  
以前Karlie说喜欢她在自己耳边发出承欢的声音，而现在Taylor克制着自己，吝啬着自己对这场欢愉的反应。  
   
私处里有褶皱，Karlie的手指快速的在那个地方移动。进出发出“噗嗤”的水声，她力道很重，希望听到Taylor的求饶。而对方连一句呻吟都不愿意发出，环住她的脖子在她肩膀留下齿印，另一只手的指甲深深嵌进她背上的肉里。  
两个人用尽全身的力气在做一场殊死的搏斗，不发出一点声音。  
情到深处的时候，Taylor也只是死死咬住Karlie的肩膀。  
   
这场欢愉在Taylor剧烈颤抖中结束，Karlie的手指在她身体里稍微流连一会儿才缓慢抽出。  
Karlie抽出自己的手指，在床头找到纸巾帮Taylor擦掉身下的水渍，也擦去自己指尖属于Taylor的味道。  
期间，Taylor始终没有看她，任由Karlie清理她的身体，双眼空洞的望着天花板发呆。  
   
Karlie看着她的样子叹了一口气，她本来想回双胞胎的房间鬼使神差在Taylor身边躺了下来。她的手从Taylor脖子下方穿过，抱着她的脖子，在对方的肩膀上轻轻一吻。  
   
“Taylor...”  
对方没有回答。  
   
她们肌肤相贴，Karlie也不再说话，把唇留在Taylor的肩上。  
良久，Taylor转过头看着Karlie。她抿了抿唇，靠过去落在Karlie的额头上。翻身蜷缩着身体看Karlie，她已经适应了黑暗，也看能看清对方的眼睛。  
Karlie也同样在看她，眉宇间处着一片忧愁，Taylor伸出手替她抚平。  
“晚安，Karlie。”Taylor说完闭上眼睛。  
“晚安。”  
   
   
Karlie醒过来还保持着睡前拥抱着Taylor的姿势，但是她的身边空无一人。她的心骤然收紧，从床上爬起来看着周围，这个房间里除了她没有别人。  
她睡前明明是抱着Taylor睡着的，讽刺的是连对方什么时候离开她都不知道。  
   
Taylor在她走前帮她拉好了窗帘，在黑暗的房间里，Karlie看到床头柜上自己的手机，是Taylor替她带来的。  
按亮屏幕，上面有一条Taylor的简讯。  
Karlie划开锁屏，看到上面的内容颓然哭出声音。

简讯里，Taylor说：“再见，Karlie。”


End file.
